After Thing's Change
by Sting500
Summary: summary:Set Straight after the event's of thing's change. will be a bbxrae bb has to get over terra but you never know what the future holds fits in nicly with something i wrote in one of my poems. things change but people don't.
1. where we left off

**After Things Change**

**This is set straight after thing's change it's what I think would happen there are load's of different pairings I'm sure you'll figure them out though ok enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 1: After Thing's Change**

Beast boy arrived at the area he had traced the robin's signal from to see the four titans fighting that creature they had fought earlier which was now in a fire element.

From what he could see the titans were not fairing well, Cyborgs sonic cannon and Starfires star bolts weren't having much to effect the monster robin was throwing everything he had at the creature but to no avail, Raven seemed the only titan to be able to knock the creature of balance on the odd occasion but it still wasn't going to be enough to bring the thing down.

"Yo Green bean wanna stop standing there and actually do something" Cyborg yelled dodging several fiery attack's form the creature

Beast boy nodded and began to run at the fiery being ahead of him as he got closer he changed into a bull and tried to ram it as hard as he could, however he just went straight through causing no damage to anything but himself.

"Dude it burnt my head!" he cried in pain but then something in his head clicked and he figured out a way to stop this creature "Robin throw one of those freeze disk's at it" robin gave him a confused look but then shrugged and did as he had been instructed.

The disc flew through the air until it finally connected with it's target freezing the creature on the spot beast boy repeated what he had done before but this time smashing the creature into pieces.

"Awesome" Beast boy laughed

"BB" Cyborg began "That was.." he was cut off by Raven

"Look Out!" she shouted the titans turned to see the monster behind them back together and in it usual form Raven quickly hit it and sent it flying into a large pool of cement.

"Nice one Rae" Beast boy said only getting a nod from Raven the titans began to walk away from what they thought was a successful battle until Robin remembered something

"Its elemental" they all turned at once to see the creature now made entirely of stone and about to strike them realising that none of them would be able to get away from the attack they all braced for impact but none came.

They looked up to see the monster now wrapped in a golden yellow aura and crumbling into nothingness with a large painful shriek, the titans turned to see a figure in the darkness now running away from the scene a figure that Beast boy noticed had long blonde hair.

"Terra!" he screamed and quickly ran after the figure shortly followed by the titans but as he got out of the door he looked around to see no one else was there 'I was her it had to be' he thought

"Guess you were right about Terra B" Cyborg said taking Beast boy out of his thoughts

"Indeed although I am most intrigued as to why she did not say a simple hello" added Starfire

Robin was nodding absent minded and staring at the alien girl taking just agreeing with everything she said the other noticed his staring and he quickly stopped trying to get out of his situation he said "lets just go home and rest up a little while we'll figure out what's going on later" everyone nodded and started to make their own way back to the tower, all but beast boy he stood there just thinking to himself.

"If she remembered why did she pretend she didn't" he thought aloud he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Raven.

"Maybe… because she's afraid" she said in a comforting tone beast boy looked at her confused she sighed and continued "because if you knew it was her people could use her against you and hurt you" beast boy just smiled sadly and was about to talk when Raven cut him off "I would do the same" beast boy looked at her shocked " I care about all of you to much to see you get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing one of you was hurt because of me" beast boy nodded and Raven realised exactly how much she had said whilst trying to comfort the young green teen "Let's head back to the Tower" she said returning to her calm monotone self and quickly making her way into the air and towards the tower.

Beast boy turned into an eagle and began to follow her back, his mind had now completely change he was no longer thinking about Terra but about Raven 'Is Raven opening up to me, she sure has changed, I wonder if she like's me? What am I thinking Raven couldn't like me …. Could she?' all this repeated in his head the whole way back to the tower.

But there was something else he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him as he flew he tried to shake it out of his mind and continued towards the tower which he could now see in the distance.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. memories

**I know I haven't written for sometime on any of my story's and to those who read them I am truly sorry I have had the worst case of writers block ever but and I'm still finding it hard to write but I have managed to do a little every now and then some of the writing is from the episode betrayal which I do not own.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Teen Titans and i don't own the episode betrayal**

**Memories**

Walking around a waste land that's what it seemed like to Beast Boy he'd once seen this place as somewhere special the place where he and Terra nearly … well it didn't matter any more, he had hoped that she would remember him but when she told him she didn't over and over again he eventually believed her.

But after seeing her destroy that monster he knew she remembered and although part of him was delighted that she did know who he was and how special his friendship had been with her another part was angered that she had once again betrayed his trust for one reason or another and although Raven had told him that she would have her reasons for hiding, he still didn't think she had to lie about it.

Beast boys thoughts were cut short by a voice. "Beast Boy?" he looked up hoping it was who he thought but when he looked up he found himself staring into a pair of deep violet eyes.

"Oh hey Raven" he said in a slightly disappointed tone, Raven frowned he sounded as if he had just been to a funeral and couldn't go on with life anymore this made her shudder the thought of losing Beast boy because he was depressed didn't fit his happy go lucky character at all.

"Hey" she mimicked in her usual monotone tone she took a seat next to the changeling on the remaining rubble of a Ferris wheel taking a quick glance at his face she noticed that his usual joy filled eyes were now filled with sorrow, anger, betrayal and what she though may have been love? 'he must really miss Terra' something inside her seemed to scream out with jealousy but she ignored it and pushed it to the back of her mind.

They sat there in silence f or a few minutes , Raven because she had no idea what to say to comfort him and beast boy because he was to busy thinking to care what Raven had come here for but eventually decided it would be best if he asked anyway.

"So what is it you came here for exactly?" he asked not even looking towards her , preferring to stare out into space.

"to talk to you I knew you'd still be having a hard time taking in everything that's happened with ..Terra" she answered finding it difficult to say her name, she still despised Terra after her betrayal even though she sacrificed herself to save everyone in the end she still betrayed everyone and helped slade take over the city and Raven could not forgive that. ' One good deed can't wipe out a long line of bad ones' she thought to herself.

"Your wasting your time" beast boy grumbled shaking his head "there's nothing to talk about" he knew it was a blatant lie but he really wasn't in the mood or mind set to talk about it.

"if there wasn't anything to talk about that's bothering you then you wouldn't be sitting in an old rundown carnival" she countered he sighed signalling that he gave up she could tell he didn't want to talk about terra and quite frankly neither did she mostly because she didn't want to let slip some things about terra that would offend beast boy.

"I..I really liked her Rae" she was about to object to using her pet name but decided against it beast boy needed to get this off his chest with out any interruptions, "She was the first girl to like me for me and it made me feel like somebody … special" he sighed rubbing his hands together in a nervous gesture.

"She was the first girl I ever went on a date with and I gotta say it was a great night until we got to here" he said gesturing round the almost completely destroyed carnival sight he was about to continue when his eyes caught a building all to familiar to him the house of mirrors.

**Flashback**

_Beast boy and Terra continued to run even after entering the house of mirrors they ran until they reached a dead end, beast boy knew that slade would find them and that he couldn't take him on alone so he reached for his communicator only to find that it wasn't there._

_"I lost my communicator give me yours" he yelled quickly panic easily heard in his voice he outstretched his arm towards terra but when nothing happened he looked to her face she just lowered her eyes form him and shrugged._

_"I don't have it" she replied meekly Beast boy knew now wasn't the time to ask why and just decided on the next best option._

_"Then we gotta get back to the tower and … " he began but his idea was cut off quickly by Terra who sighed._

_"Beast boy I'm not going back. I can't" she said all of this but made sure to keep her eye contact on the ground._

_Beast boy didn't understand what was going on his thoughts were split between asking her why and just leaving to get help and come back for her but eventually his mouth did the work for him. "What? Why can't you?"_

_Before Terra could answer a voice that sent chills up Beast boys spine and could cause the devil him self to shudder answered him " because she not your friend.. She my apprentice" he said walking out of a dark corner becoming visible in the mirror in front of both Beast boy and Terra._

_Hearing Slade's voice automatically sends Beast boy into battle mode but before he attacks he notices that Terra has gone missing " Terra? Terra!?" he yelled but was again replied with the cold, calm voice of Slade._

_"The girl you knew was merely an illusion. A fantasy. In reality, she's been working for me." he said now becoming visible in all the mirrors._

_"That's a Lie!" Beast boy yelled running towards the mirrors as he smashed the last few Slade began to speak again._

_"I found her" Beast boy ran towards a mirror and smashed it with his fist. "Trained her to control her impressive powers" beast boy threw a kick towards another mirror with Slade's image in it smashing it "And then I sent her to destroy your little T" Beast boy threw his right fist towards another mirror cracking it down the centre "from the inside out" Slade said with venom in his voice the image in the last mirror showing his eye close slightly showing how much he was enjoying tormenting the boy in front of him. His image soon disappeared from the mirror when Beast boy smashed it completely leaving shards off glass all over the floor._

**End flashback**

Beast boy quickly shook away the memories not wanting to think about them "Rae" he whispered looking down at the ground.  
The violet haired beauty looked over at the changeling " What?" she asked gently knowing that if she made it sound harsh it would make beast boy more down.

"….Thanks" he said "Thanks for helping me through this I… appreciate it" and for the first time in a while the changeling gave a genuine smile which for some reason made ravens stomach turn in knots but she decided against thinking about it a gave a small smile of her own.

"I think this place holds to many bad memories for you beast boy" she said "lets go home" the young boy gave a quick nod before saying.

"I'll catch you up" raven nodded and began to fly back to the tower, beast boy watched her as she went into the distance then turned to look at the place that held so many memories good and bad.

'Memories, that's all you are now Terra just a memory'

**Okay thats it maybe not the longest yeah i know but like i said my writers block is really bad and i'm trying my harest to get my imagination going again**

**anyway i hope you liked it and please review it would be greatly appreciated Thanks**

**.Sting500.**


End file.
